Anything for you
by Sasha Nightray Croszeria
Summary: Tras la última guerra santa, los Santos Dorados han obtenido una nueva vida que tratan de vivir tranquilamente en el Santuario; sin embargo, los viejos amores, el resurgimiento del dios de la guerra y la llegada del dios del mar al Santuario pondrán las cosas difíciles para los gemelos y para el resto de los Santos. Pasen, lean y díganme qué les parece! Yaoi. SagaxKanon
1. 01 De nuevo en casa

**01\. De nuevo en casa**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella noche, Saga de Géminis se sentía cansado después de un largo día. Aún era bastante temprano, tal vez alrededor de las seis o siete de la noche, pero en el ancho cielo griego los violetas del ocaso ya cedían su lugar al profundo azul que pronto cubriría por completo el cielo. Al salir de su templo, Saga sintió la fresca brisa que soplaba suavemente esa tarde y a lo lejos admiró las casas de Tauro y Aries, así como el desolado y destruido paisaje que ahora le mostraba el Santuario tras la última Guerra Santa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó asiento en uno de los escalones más próximos y dejó que su mirada se escapara hacia el cielo, donde encontró varios pequeños diamantes que ya brillaban orgullosos sobre aquel manto azul, los observó por un minuto y después cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar de aquella reconfortante paz que lo rodeaba; luego de aquella tarde lo necesitaba. Por algunos minutos todo fue calma y silencio, sin embargo, pronto fue interrumpido por un extraño que Saga no sintió venir y que salía de su propio templo; se trataba un chico de su misma complexión y apariencia.

-¿Cansado? -la irónica voz de Kanon tomó por sorpresa a Saga quien, sobresaltado por la repentina intromisión del otro, buscó de inmediato a su gemelo, ubicándolo a unos cuantos pasos de él, recargado en uno de los múltiples pilares del templo de géminis, desde donde le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió, sin darle demasiada importancia a las infantiles provocaciones del menor y recargando ambos brazos sobre sus piernas, mientras miraba al horizonte- sólo estaba viendo como había quedado todo por aquí...- la voz de Saga sonaba algo cansada, pero además, Kanon pudo percibir en ella cierta melancolía que hacía tiempo su hermano no mostraba.

-¿Sólo eso? -preguntó el menor de los gemelos, a la par que tomaba asiento a lado de su hermano.

-¿Debería haber algo más? -inquirió Saga, mirando de soslayo a Kanon, que permanecía con la vista fija al frente.

Durante varios minutos, Kanon permaneció en silencio y a Saga le pareció que su pequeño hermano debatía consigo mismo acerca de si dar o no una respuesta, lo vio bajar la mirada hacia el suelo y juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos. Definitivamente, Kanon estaba ansioso, desde niños siempre había tenido esa costumbre de juguetear con sus dedos cuando algo le inquietaba o cuando había algo que quería decirle, pero no encontraba la manera, y al parecer aquello no había cambiado.

-Te vi hablar con Mu esta mañana -listo, lo había dicho; la verdad es que pensaba darle más vueltas al asunto y dejarlo salir como una pregunta casual en una tranquila conversación, pero antes de darse cuenta, las palabras habían escapado de su boca y justo ahora su cerebro le recriminaba por aquella estupidez suya. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y sin despegar la mirada del suelo, esperó la respuesta de Saga.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -preguntó Saga, con cierta molestia en su voz.

-N… no, bueno, yo… yo sólo… -Kanon respondió tontamente entre titubeos; la verdad era que, a pesar de querer saber todo acerca de aquella conversación entre el guardián de la primera casa y su hermano, no sabía qué decir.

Esa mañana, Saga había estado conversando con el joven carnero y, tras terminar el entrenamiento, él los había visto marcharse en dirección al pueblo, donde al parecer habían pasado la tarde entera. Una parte de él intuía sobre qué podrían haber estado hablado todo ese tiempo, pero aún así necesitaba confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y más aún, su corazón necesitaba saber cuál había sido el resultado final de aquel encuentro.

-Lo que yo hable con él no es asunto tuyo, Kanon- interrumpió Saga. Entendía hacia dónde iba la preocupación de Kanon y el porqué de su curiosidad; sin embargo, en aquel momento, no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido con el menor y menos por un asunto que él creía había dejado claro desde que ambos habían decidido volver a vivir juntos en la tercera casa.

-Escuché que está con Shaka -declaró Kanon, con cierta preocupación en la voz.

-No, no lo está -respondió tranquilamente el mayor, notando de inmediato la tensión en el cuerpo de su gemelo- Shaka sólo le confesó sus sentimientos, pero no están juntos.

Ante la declaración de Saga, Kanon le miró discretamente intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su mente, sin embargo no encontró nada; Saga continuaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en el rostro, parecía estar pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Sin saber muy bien qué concluir de todo aquello, Kanon se aventuró a indagar de nuevo.

-¿Eso significa que tú...? -Kanon no se atrevió a terminar su pregunta, una parte de él temía hacerlo, una parte de él temía conocer la respuesta.

-Sí -fue la parca respuesta de Saga; respuesta ante la cual, Kanon no pudo evitar sentir un punzante dolor en el pecho. Había perdido a Saga de nuevo- aunque... -continuó hablando el mayor- no me dio una respuesta.

Kanon respiró aliviado tras aquella declaración, sin poder evitar sentir cierta alegría por el silencio del carnero; no todo estaba perdido, aún tenía una oportunidad para ganarse a Saga.

-Últimamente, él pasa mucho tiempo junto a Shaka, ¿de verdad crees que no hay nada entre ellos o simplemente no quieres aceptarlo? -preguntó Kanon con cierta molestia e incredulidad en la voz.

Saga dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro antes de responder cualquier cosa. Era cierto, lo que Kanon decía era cierto, todos en el Santuario se habían dado cuenta de que, últimamente, los guardianes de Aries y Virgo pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo normal y, obviamente, él no era la excepción. En innumerables ocasiones, él mismo se había topado con Mu, mientras éste cruzaba los primeros templos para visitar al guardián de Virgo y también había visto varias veces a Shaka hacer algunas excursiones nocturnas rumbo a Aries; aquellas visitas no podían significar más que una sola cosa, una que él mismo había comprobado justo aquella tarde cuando le confesó sus sentimientos al joven carnero y éste le había contado que estaba en una relación con el virginiano. Sin embargo, por ahora, lo mejor era que Kanon no supiera aquello; para mantener las cosas en paz, era mejor que su hermano creyera que él estaba dispuesto a pelear por discípulo de Shion.

-Si está o no con Shaka, no importa; él sabe que trataré de ganarme su corazón –Saga respondió tranquilamente, mirando a los ojos a Kanon, intentando interponer una distancia entre Kanon y él.

-¡Entonces elijes ser un imbécil! –exclamó un tanto alterado el menor de los gemelos- ¡sabes que esos dos están juntos, ¿por qué simplemente no lo aceptas y buscas tu felicidad a lado de alguien más?!

-Si esperas que por el silencio de Mu corra a tus brazos, estás equivocado –respondió el mayor, con la misma tranquilidad que había mantenido hasta ahora.

-Dame una razón –demandó Kanon, sin despegar sus ojos de las esmeraldas de Saga.

Saga despegó su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes tan iguales a los suyos, no soportaba aquella mirada que tan desesperadamente buscaba su amor. Por varios minutos guardó silencio mientras veía al horizonte, buscando una buena razón para rechazar a su hermano por enésima vez, sin embargo no encontraba nada. Kanon lo amaba eso lo sabía de sobra y no era un secreto para nadie en el Santuario, pero él ¿qué sentía por Kanon? Era su hermano pequeño, su única familia, la persona a la que debía proteger, por la que debía velar siempre y sólo por eso Kanon tendría siempre un lugar en su corazón, pero ¿eso le bastaba a sí mismo? De repente, Saga se vio distraído por un par de brazos que le rodearon y el calor de un cuerpo ajeno, y notó cómo el menor escondía el rostro en su cuello mientras susurraba algo.

-Dame una oportunidad… sólo una… -susurró Kanon en tono suplicante.

Saga sintió a su corazón latir más rápido y con más fuerza; no podía seguir negándolo, él también amaba a Kanon, sí, lo amaba más que a un hermano, era estúpido . No importaba cuánto él mismo tratara de convencerse de lo contrario, no importaba cuánto quisiera enamorarse del carnero o de alguien más, sus pensamientos siempre lo traicionaban y terminaban llevándole hasta Kanon; sin embargo, no quería ceder a sus deseos, años atrás le había fallado, lo había traicionado, lo había abandonado, incluso había tratado de asesinarlo, no, no debía, no podía volver a lastimarlo, Kanon no merecía volver a sufrir por su culpa, él lo protegería de todo y todos, no permitiría que nadie le volviera a hacer daño, ni siquiera él mismo.

-Kanon… -empezó a hablar el mayor, mientras trataba de despegar a su hermano de su cuerpo- hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces, creí que había quedado claro.

-Saga, por favor, escúchame… -suplicó Kanon, aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor.

-Si quieres una razón, es simple… -calló por unos segundos, apenas él mismo podía soportar lo que estaba a punto de decir- …yo no te amo… -aquellas palabras, hicieron que el menor se aferrara aún más al cuerpo de su gemelo, mientras susurraba una sola palabra.

-Mientes...

-¿Por qué lo haría? -preguntó el mayor, tratando de controlar su propio dolor; no quería seguir viendo a Kanon lastimarse innecesariamente con aquello día tras día, no podía permitir que aquello continuara, tenía que poner un alto a esa situación- Kanon, eres mi hermano y siempre te amaré por eso, pero yo no soy el hombre adecuado para ti -dijo el mayor mientras despegaba a Kanon de su cuerpo y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo fijamente.

Kanon miró con ojos llorosos a Saga y vio su mirada cargada de determinación. Lo que Saga le decía era real, su hermano mayor no correspondería a sus sentimientos; no importaba cuánto se esforzara o cuánto suplicara, Saga no le amaba; sin embargo, ¿por qué su hermano parecía sufrir con aquello? ¿Por qué parecía que Saga estaba yendo en contra de sus sentimientos!

-Si eres o no el indicado, no lo decides tú... -replicó el menor, tratando de controlar su dolor y retener sus lágrimas.

-Kanon, soy tu hermano y siempre querré lo mejor para ti...

-¡Deja de escudarte en nuestra sangre! -gritó el menor de los gemelos, exasperado por la repetitiva respuesta de su igual, mientras se separaba bruscamente de su hermano- ¿y qué tal si no tuviéramos ninguna relación? Dime, Saga, ¿aceptarías estar conmigo si yo no fuera tu hermano?

-No es el caso.

-Cierto, no lo es. Pero me gustaría saber si realmente es eso o hay algo más.

Saga no respondió nada, únicamente se limitó a mirar a Kanon. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero la excusa de ser hermanos había dejado de funcionar y esta vez el menor lo había acorralado, sin embargo, no dejaría que Kanon fuera más allá, no, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que Kanon descubriera la verdad.

-Kanon, no hay más, ¿de acuerdo? -dando por terminada la conversación, el mayor de los gemelos se puso de pie, se estiró un poco y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su templo.

-¡Saga! -gritó el menor.

-La noche está empezando a enfriar, será mejor que entremos -respondió Saga, con la mayor naturalidad posible- además, es tarde, deberíamos ir a descansar.

Kanon no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar y observó la silenciosa figura de su hermano dirigirse al tercer templo. Como tantas otras veces, Saga había huido, dejándolo solo y con la misma duda rondando su cabeza; había algo más, podía sentirlo, algo que Saga no estaba dispuesto a decir, algo que le ocultaba, Kanon lo sabía y no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.


	2. 02 Una mañana en el Santuario

**II. Una mañana en el Santuario**

La mañana llegó lenta y tranquila al santuario de Atena, y en las doce casas, sus jóvenes guardianes se preparaban para iniciar el día; unos cocinaban alegres su primer alimento, otros yacían en la ducha relajándose un poco y unos pocos aún dormían plácidamente en sus cómodos aposentos. Entre estos últimos, se hallaba un joven de pálida piel y largos cabellos violeta que caían libremente por su espalda hasta llegar al suave lecho en el que descansaba, y donde se mezclaban con las blancas sábanas que cubrían su esbelto cuerpo. Poco a poco, los rayos del sol penetraron en la estancia y pronto alcanzaron aquel rostro durmiente, provocando que Mu de Aries se revolviera un tanto entre las sábanas antes de abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del día.

Un poco más despierto, Mu no tardó en reconocer el lugar y de inmediato buscó a su guardián, aunque sin éxito alguno, sin embargo al percibir el ligero aroma a incienso que inundaba el recinto, se dibujó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Estiró su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al pequeño guardarropa y tomó una ligera túnica blanca, que colocó sobre su cuerpo para ir en busca del guardián de aquel templo. Caminó un corto trecho y pronto llegó hasta una inmensa puerta que se encontraba abierta de par en par; sin dudarlo, atravesó el portal y de inmediato notó el cambio de estancia, pues sus pies dejaron de sentir el frío y duro suelo de mármol, y sintieron ahora la suave y fresca hierba del jardín de los sales gemelos.

Sin prisa alguna, caminó a través del mullido césped y se detuvo junto al amplio estanque, sobre el que yacían flotando algunas flores de loto; sin dudarlo, bajó una de sus manos y la introdujo en el fresco líquido, sacando una de las flores y llevándola hasta su rostro para percibir el delicioso aroma. Aspiró unas cuantas veces el embriagador perfume de la flor antes de devolverla a su lugar y, tras hacerlo, cerró los ojos permitiendo que sus sentidos se deleitaran un rato con aquel jardín. Sintió los rayos del sol iluminándole el rostro, la fresca brisa matutina acariciando su piel y meciendo su largo cabello; escuchó el alegre trinar de las aves y el suave correr del agua, y percibió el olor a jazmín, a hierba y agua, a tierra húmeda y loto; sonrió ante tales sensaciones y respiró hondo antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos. Una vez deleitados sus sentidos con todo aquello, Mu continúo su camino a través del jardín de los sales gemelos, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban el par de hermosos árboles, bajo cuya sombra encontró a quien buscaba.

Acomodado en la posición del loto, un joven de largos cabellos rubios, extraordinaria belleza y piel ligeramente apiñonada, se hallaba sentado bajo los árboles gemelos, meditando; sus manos, entrelazadas, formaban el mudra del vacío, mientras descansaban en su regazo. La increíble tranquilidad que le rodeaba le hacía parecer ajeno al lugar y su sereno rostro, con los ojos cerrados, le brindaba un aura todavía más imperturbable. Sin duda alguna, de entre los doce templos el de Virgo era uno de los más hermosos y lo mismo se aplicaba a su guardián, y eso era algo que Mu de Aries sabía muy bien. Tratando de no interrumpir a Shaka, Mu caminó con sigilo hasta quedar frente a él, se inclinó con cuidado y justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocar los del rubio, la serena voz de éste le pilló por sorpresa.

-Buenos días… Mu… -el saludo de Shaka, hizo que el ariano detuviera su acción y sonriera al verse descubierto.

-Esperaba poder darte los buenos días yo primero –respondió Mu, alejándose del rostro del rubio y parándose frente a él con las manos tras la espalda y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y yo esperaba poder encontrarte aún descansando -tras pronunciar esto último, el hindú abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la esbelta silueta de Mu y con sus afiladas pupilas esmeraldas, las cuales le observaban inquisidoras- ¿qué sucede? –preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto –respondió serenamente el pelilila sin apartar su mirada de los zafiros de Shaka- pensé que me despertarías para acompañarte a meditar…–dijo, mientras se acomodaba en la hierba para quedar sentado frente a Shaka- desde ayer estuviste actuando algo extraño, ¿qué sucede?

-No sucede nada, sólo necesitaba meditar… a solas, es todo –respondió Shaka sin inmutarse por la seria mirada de Mu, quien le observaba en silencio, analizando cada uno de sus gestos.

-Mientes –fue la parca respuesta de Mu, quien observó cómo Shaka soltó un ligero suspiro, mientras desviaba su cerúlea mirada hacia un lado.

-Es sólo una tontería mía, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió Shaka, antes de volver a mirar a Mu, pidiéndole con la mirada que dejara el asunto en paz.

-Aún así me gustaría escucharla.

-Mu…

-Por favor –Mu vio a Shaka suspirar una vez más, guardó silencio y esperó la respuesta del hindú.

-Ayer te vi hablando con Saga… –esta vez, Shaka vio cómo el rostro de Mu adquiría una expresión de sorpresa que pronto dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sabía que era eso –respondió Mu, mirando divertido a Shaka- es cierto –continuó hablando- no voy a mentirte, hablamos, sí y también estuve toda la tarde con él.

-No es necesario que entres en detalles –interrumpió de pronto Shaka. Él sabía perfectamente de lo que Saga y Mu habrían hablado; ni para él ni para nadie era un secreto que el geminiano había mostrado cierto interés en el guardián de aries desde que se les había concedido una nueva vida, así que el repentino acercamiento de Saga no podía significar más que una sola cosa, sin embargo confiaba en Mu, él jamás le traicionaría.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo –respondió de inmediato el ariano; sabía que Shaka jamás le pediría explicaciones, sin embargo, él necesitaba hablar esto- Saga… él… me pidió que saliera con él –dijo sin más, no veía la necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto; desde la noche anterior había decidido hablar de esto con Shaka y lo haría claro y de frente, sin dar rodeos o dar explicaciones que estaban de sobra. Por unos segundos, el guardián de virgo permaneció en silencio, sabía que Mu jamás le traicionaría, no de esa forma, y a pesar de ello necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Y ¿cuál fue tu respuesta? –preguntó sereno.

-Rechacé su propuesta –respondió con simpleza el pelilila.

-¿Por qué? –indagó de nuevo el hindú.

-Le dije que estaba contigo.

-¿Lo rechazaste por mi culpa? –esta vez, Shaka vio cómo Mu negaba aquello con un movimiento de cabeza antes de verlo de nuevo a los ojos.

-No pienses mal, no fue por ti –Mu respondió con seguridad, sin despegar ni un momento su mirada de las cerúleas pupilas de Shaka- y aunque lo nuestro no existiera, mi respuesta habría sido la misma.

La respuesta de Mu sorprendió a Shaka, sabía que el joven carnero lo amaba, él mismo Mu se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones desde que estaban juntos, pero saber que el guardián del primer templo rechazaría a Saga aún cuando lo suyo no existiera le hacía pensar que había algo más.

-No… -empezó a hablar, sin saber muy bien qué preguntar o qué decir- es decir, ¿por qué? –Shaka hizo la única pregunta que rondaba su mente y ante tal acción vio cómo Mu le miró un tanto confundido antes de sonreír y relajarse un poco.

-Bueno, eso es fácil de responder –contestó el ariano, mientras mantenía su esmeralda mirada sobre el cielo azul- es porque, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el corazón de Saga ya tiene alguien más.

Justo en ese mismo instante, pero unos templos más abajo, un joven de largos cabellos azulados observaba en silencio a su gemelo, quien aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente en las habitaciones privadas de la tercera casa. El mayor observó las sabanas blancas totalmente revueltas y a su pequeño hermano, hecho un ovillo, mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas, lo que provocó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios; justo ahora, Kanon lucía igual que hacía trece años, cuando ninguno de ellos cargaba con las culpas y demonios de su pasado, cuando soñaban con servir a su diosa uno al lado del otro. Con estos pensamientos en su mente, Saga caminó lentamente hasta la cama de Kanon y tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible se agachó hasta recargar su rostro en el suave colchón, mientras miraba con ternura el rostro del menor.

-¿En qué momento nos perdimos? –susurró el mayor, sin despegar su esmeralda mirada del rostro de su gemelo- ¿cuándo nos convertimos en esto?, ¿cuándo dejaste de ser sólo mi pequeño hermano?

Saga rió amargamente y negó con la cabeza; calló por un momento, aún había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza; amaba a su hermano, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero no quería lastimarlo y prefería alejarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; Kanon no soportaría saber la verdad y él no soportaría perder a Kanon, no, antes prefería callar y negar su amor, a conocer la reacción de Kanon ante una verdad que él había ocultado hacía trece años. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Kanon, quien aún dormía despreocupadamente.

-Lo lamento… perdón por no ser el hermano perfecto, perdón por sólo lastimarte… -por un segundo, Kanon se revolvió entre las sábanas y el corazón de Saga pareció detenerse asustado; guardó silencio no quería que Kanon le viera y mucho menos que le escuchara, aún no se sentía listo para enfrentar un interrogatorio por parte del más joven, sin embargo, nada pasó, Kanon continuó durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a la presencia de Saga, quien respiró más tranquilo al ver que su hermano seguía durmiendo.

Admiró el rostro de Kanon por unos segundos más y sin darse cuenta, su mano empezó a delinear el perfil de su gemelo; trazó con delicadeza el borde de su afilada nariz y continuó bajando hasta llegar a sus labios, los recorrió con la misma delicadeza y por un segundo se le antojaron exquisitos. Los observó como hipnotizado y ansioso dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Kanon para confirmar que éste aún dormía, tragó saliva y apoyó ambas manos en el colchón, acercándose lentamente al rostro de hermano.

El beso de Saga fue suave y cálido, más casto que pasional. Por algunos minutos, Saga mantuvo sus labios sobre los de Kanon, percibiendo su aroma, sintiendo su calor, guardando para sí todo lo que aquél pequeño y suave roce le provocaba. Pero temiendo que Kanon despertara de pronto y le descubriera, el mayor se separó de su gemelo, maldiciendo aquel impulso que no había podido controlar. Dejó escapar un cansado suspiró y sin saber qué hacer trató de calmarse un poco, sí, necesitaba tranquilizarse o aquello se le iría de las manos. Suspiró de nuevo y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, sin notar que las verdes pupilas de Kanon le miraban con tristeza.

El desayuno acomodado en el pequeño comedor era modesto. Había dos platos servidos con un par de huevos revueltos, un poco de fruta fresca, una canasta con panes tostados y también un frasco con un poco de mermelada de fresa. Unos metros más allá, la jarra de café estaba en la estufa y mientras esperaba a que se calentara un poco, Saga yacía recargado sobre el pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado del fregadero, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún punto de su pequeña cocina, recordando en silencio lo que había hecho hacía unos momentos antes, sin percatarse de la presencia del chico de igual apariencia a la suya que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Buenos días –la divertida voz de Kanon irrumpió de pronto en el silencio de la habitación. Sorprendido por su intromisión, Saga le miró de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces despierto? –fue lo único que el mayor logró preguntar, mientras veía cómo el menor caminaba despreocupadamente hasta la pequeña mesa y tomaba un pan y el frasco de mermelada.

-¿Generalmente me despierto a esta hora? –respondió Kanon un tanto inseguro e irónico; aunque entendía la sorpresa de su hermano.

-Eso… eso lo sé… -titubeó Saga un tanto nervioso, ¿cómo era posible que Kanon…? Por Atena, ¿acaso Kanon…? Por los dioses, no podía tener tan mala suerte, no, seguro todo era una coincidencia- lo que quiero decir es que, acabo de ir a la habitación y estabas dormido –trató de continuar la conversación lo más normal posible.

-Estaba despierto desde hacía un buen rato –respondió Kanon despreocupadamente, mientras untaba mermelada en su pan.

-¿Desde hace cuánto? –interrogó ansiosamente Saga, quien empezaba a sentir cómo su corazón latía cada vez con más rapidez.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Kanon, dejando su pan y el cuchillo sobre la mesa, y mirando fijamente a su hermano, quien continuaba inmóvil un par de metros más allá de él.

Por algunos minutos, la habitación se sumió en el silencio absoluto. Ambos gemelos permanecieron inmóviles uno frente al otro, analizando sus expresiones, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Kanon intentando presionar a Saga, Saga intentando ocultar sus sentimientos a Kanon.

-Simple curiosidad –respondió Saga rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio. Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y apagó la hornilla, cogió un trapo húmedo y tomó la jarra de café para llevarla a la mesa.

Kanon le observó atento, le vio apagar la estufa y colocar la jarra de café caliente sobre la mesa; le vio dirigirse al pequeño fregadero y lavarse las manos, secarlas y sentarse en la mesa, mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Saga, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme? –preguntó por fin el menor de los gemelos. Saga, deteniendo a unos centímetros de sus labios su taza de café, respondió.

-No –fue lo único que dijo, para después llevar la taza hasta sus labios y dar un pequeño sorbo- siéntate a comer antes de que el desayuno se enfríe –ordenó al menor, quien permanecía de pie sólo observándolo. Tratando de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible, Saga tomó el brillante tenedor de plata y trató de comer sin prestar atención a Kanon y a su inquisidora mirada, sin embargo, el silencio de Kanon le estaba empezando a poner los nervios de punta- ¿estás bien? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a su hermano para aliviar un poco la tensión.

-Sí –respondió finalmente Kanon, quien todavía miraba con cierto recelo a su gemelo mientras se acomodaba en la única silla disponible.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y de nuevo la habitación se sumió en el silencio. Kanon jugueteaba con la comida de su plato, hundido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que Saga mantenía en la medida de lo posible la taza de café en sus labios, mirando de vez en cuando a su hermano, quien lucía demasiado pensativo para su gusto.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó finalmente el mayor, viendo cómo el otro le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué? –interrogó a su vez, Kanon, quien no terminaba de comprender la pregunta de Saga y que observó cómo por fin su hermano dejaba de lado esa maldita taza de café para hablar con él.

-Lo que sea que te tenga así, ¿qué es? –repitió Saga, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Kanon. No era que quisiera escuchar a su hermano decir nada acerca de aquél… ¿beso?, sí, beso, porque aquello había sido exactamente eso; pero no tenía más opción que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus errores.

-No es nada –respondió el menor de los gemelos con voz apagada y regresando su esmeralda mirada a su plato. ¿A qué estaba jugando su hermano?, hacía unos minutos lo había besado, porque sí, lo había hecho y ahora actuaba como si nada, ¿es que acaso Saga no tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos?

-Si no es nada, entonces…

-No es nada, ¿de acuerdo? –Kanon ni siquiera dejó a Saga terminar de hablar, justo ahora se sentía molesto, herido por las acciones de su hermano y lo último que necesitaba era excusa o una disculpa estúpida de parte del mayor.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar está bien –dijo Saga, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía la taza de café, para dejarla en el pequeño fregadero de la cocina y salir de la habitación.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó Kanon un tanto sorprendido al ver que su hermano dejaba en la mesa el resto de su desayuno y se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

-No tengo hambre, te veo luego –fue la respuesta del mayor antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta que daba al corredor; sin embargo, la voz de Kanon le hizo detenerse de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó finalmente el menor de los gemelos al ver que, como siempre, Saga huía de él y de sus sentimientos.

La pregunta de Kanon hizo que Saga se frenara en seco justo en la puerta de la estancia; entonces, Kanon sí lo había escuchado y además le había atrapado besándole, no tenía escapatoria ni tampoco había manera de negar aquello, simplemente Kanon le había pillado justo en el omento exacto. Guardó silencio unos minutos, pensando en lo que podría responder, sin embargo nada venía a su mente, sólo no sabía que responder.

-Lamento eso, no debí haberlo hecho –respondió con lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento; sí, no era la mejor respuesta, pero quizá una disculpa ayudaría.

-No me refería a eso –mientras hablaba, Kanon abandonó su lugar en la mesa y caminó hasta quedar justo detrás de Saga, quien nervioso escuchó cómo su gemelo se acercaba- te pregunté por qué lo hiciste –cuestionó algo molesto.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hice, no hay ninguna razón detrás de esa acción –respondió apenas mirando de reojo al menor.

-Debe haberla, es sólo que no quieres decírmela.

-Fue un error –fue la única respuesta que dio.

-¿Un error? Alguien como tú no comete esa clase de errores –alegó Kanon, sintiendo cómo su molestia iba en aumento.

-¡Sí, fue un error, al igual que todo esto! –Saga respondió un tanto alterado, mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Kanon, quien al escuchar esto último, sintió cómo la creciente molestia, que había empezado a burbujear en sus entrañas, se esfumó por completo, dando paso al dolor y la decepción; al más joven le pareció que algo en su pecho dolía demasiado, ¿un error?, ¿eso era para su hermano? Saga, por su parte, se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, aquella no había sido una buena respuesta, eso él lo sabía y la dolida expresión del menor se lo confirmaba- maldición, oye, Kanon yo no…

-¿Saga… –empezó a interrogar Kanon sin permitirle a Saga continuar hablando- qué soy para ti? –terminó de preguntar el ojiesmeralda, mientras miraba decepcionado al mayor.

De acuerdo, las cosas se habían salido de control. Saga no había esperado que las cosas se volvieran de esta manera y menos que un descuido suyo hubiera terminado en todo este lío. Ahora tenía a Kanon preguntándole "¿qué era para él?", la respuesta era obvia, era su pequeño hermano, ¿verdad?, pero cómo podía responder eso si hacía unos minutos le había besado, un beso tímido y pequeño, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Además, estaba la otra pregunta, "¿por qué lo había besado?", ¿qué podía responder a eso? Esa respuesta también era simple, le había besado porque había querido hacerlo, porque en ese momento había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, porque deseaba probar aquellos labios; sin embargo no le diría a Kanon aquello, no, sólo no podía decirle "te he besado porque deseaba hacerlo", aquella respuesta sólo lastimaría a Kanon aún más. Era cierto que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermano, pero también era cierto que simplemente no podía olvidar lo que había hecho en el pasado y aceptar a Kanon sin más; así que, con sus pensamientos y sentimientos hechos un desastre, decidió responder con lo de siempre a la última pregunta de Kanon, aunque sabía que seguramente el menor alegaría como siempre.

-¿Qué qué eres para mí? Eres mi querido hermano y lo sabes –respondió con ternura en sus palabras, mientras estiraba la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su gemelo, esperando que aquella respuesta fuera suficiente para el menor; sin embargo apenas y logro rozar la mejilla del otro, pues molesto por la hipocresía de su hermano, Kanon golpeó la mano de Saga para evitar que lo tocara.

-¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Saga?! –preguntó Kanon con molestia- ¿cómo puedes venir a decirme eso después de que me besaste?

-Kanon, no exageres, eso apenas y fue un leve roce –respondió Saga en tono despreocupado, tratando de guardar las apariencias.

-Pero aún así lo hiciste, deja de jugar conmigo y dime, ¿por qué? –insistió el menor.

-Kanon, por favor… -rogó el mayor, mientras trataba de tomar la mano de su hermano, quien instintivamente se echó para atrás evitando el contacto.

-No me toques… -dijo Kanon mirando con recelo a Saga, apenas susurrando aquello- si no hay razón para que lo hagas, entonces no me toques.

-¿Qué? Kanon, deja de ser infantil, ¿quieres? –respondió Saga, desconcertado por la actitud de Kanon.

-¡¿Infantil?! ¡¿Te parece que soy infantil sólo por pedirte una explicación?! –Kanon miró molesto a Saga, ¿cómo era posible que le dijera aquello?- De acuerdo, si yo soy infantil por pedir una explicación, entonces tú sé un adulto y asume las consecuencias de tus actos –sin decir más, Kanon pasó de largo junto a Saga y salió de la habitación dejando solo a su hermano.

Saga apenas y reaccionó ante todo aquello, las cosas se habían salido de control, ¿de verdad un simple beso había puesto tan mal a Kanon? No, no había sido el beso, sino su incapacidad para aceptar que lo había hecho y ahora Kanon estaba más que molesto, aún eran las ocho de la mañana y ya había peleado con Kanon, y había tirado por la borda lo poco que había ganado con él.

* * *

Waaaaaaa! Al fin puedo subir esto! Si han llegado hasta acá, mil gracias por seguir leyendo esto. La verdad es que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero una amiga leyó todo lo que tenía hecho y amablemente me dio su opinión, lo que me hizo replantear la historia -con todo el dolor de mi corazón, ahora será más angst para Kanon, creo (?). Así que después de escuchar tooodo lo que me tenía qué decir sobre la historia me puse a reescribir todo (inclusive parte del capítulo 1) y terminé hasta eliminando algunos capítulos o resumiéndolos en uno sólo.

En fin, espero no tardar tanto en subir el tercer capítulo y, sobre todo, espero leer alguno que otro comentario de qué les está pareciendo si es que alguien todavía sigue esto. Así que besitos y hasta la próxima ^3^!


End file.
